Firmen, Organisationen und Produkte
Firmen & Organisationen *Aeris - Sportartikelhersteller *AMCo. Petroleum Company - Benzingesellschaft und Tankstellenkette *Amerikas Rechtschaffene Sicherheitsfanatiker Contra Hochgeschwindigkeitsheinis, LCS - Motorradgegner *Bathtub Ginstill, LCS - Badewannenschwarzbrennanlagennachbau für den Heimgebrauch *Belly-Up Makerelen-Aufbereitungsanlage *Bitch'n'Dog Food, III, VC & SA - Fleischfabrik *Bobo, SA & LCS - Bekleidungsartikelhersteller *BJ Smiths "Fit for Football", VC - Fitness-VHS *Citizens Raging Against Phones, III - Telefongegner *Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Saftey, LCS - Internetgegner *CityBank, III & LCS - Bank *Commando Pest Eradication, SA - Schädlingsausrottungsservice *Credex, SA & LCS - Uhrenhersteller *DeKoch Diamanten, SA - Juwelier *D'Leo & Furax, VC - Anwaltskanzlei *Duckpond Liberty Ballet Company, III - Ballettruppe *Epsilon Programm, SA - Kult bzw. Sekte *Executive Intruder Extermination Services, SA - Security-Equipment-Firma *Farewell Ranch, VC - Altenheim *Fernando's New Beginnings, III - Agentur *Francis International Airport, III, VC, SA & LCS - Flughafen *Fudge, III & VC - Verpackungsgesellschaft *Hampshire Nannys, SA - Nannyverleih *Grand Theft Auto, 1, III - Videospiel *Glory Hole Theme Park, LCS & SA - Freizeitpark *Heat 'Q', SA & LCS - Sportbekleidungsartikelhersteller *Herr Grubers Kurort - Kurort *House of Tomorrow, III - Industrieunternehmen *Inversion Therapy, SA - Umstellungstherapie *Janus, SA - Identitätsänderung *Jeremy Robards "Think your Way to Success" - Selbsthilfeprogramm *Juank Air, SA & LCS - Fluggesellschaft *KC - Bekleidungsartikelhersteller *Liberty City Community College, III - Universität *Liberty Tree, III & LCS - Zeitung *Love Media, III - Mediengesellschaft *Maibatsu Corporation, III, VC, SA & LCS - Automobilhersteller *McAdam Airlines, III, VC & LCS - Fluggesellschaft *Mean Street Taxis, III, SA & LCS - Taxiunternehmen *Medallion Man, VC - Agentur *Medieval Millennium Fair, III - Messe *Midlife Crisis Center - Spezialist *Mike Andrews live, SA - Selbsthilfeprogramm *Militär, III, VC & SA - Stellenangebot *Morningstar Industries - Industrieunternehmen *Musty Pines, VC - Altenheim *Panlantic Bauunternehmen, III & LCS - Bauunternehmen *Pastor Richards Salvation Fund Statue, VC - Rettungsstiftung *PetsOvernight.com, III & VC - Tierversand *Petstuffers, VC - Ausstopfer *Rakin' & Ponzer, III - Anwaltskanzlei *Rockstar Games, III, VC, SA & LCS - Spieleentwickler *San Andreas Telefon - Telefonsehlsorge *Shady Acres, VC - Bauunternehmen *Spand Express, VC - Lieferservice *Squid, III - Kommunikationsanbieter *SUMO, III, SA & LCS - Industrieunternehmen *Synth & Son, VC - Synthersizerverkäufer *The Box Storage Co., III - Warenlagerung *Thors Power-Programm, VC - Selbsthilfeprogramm *Turtle Head Fishing Co. - Meeresfrüchteaufbereitungsanlage *Ultimate Disc in the Dark - Open-Air-Frisbeespiel *Zaibatsu Corporation, 2 & III - Medizinhersteller Gebäude *8-Balls Bombenwerkstatt, III, VC, SA & LCS - Bombeneinbauservice *Ammu-Nation, III, VC, SA & LCS - Waffenladen *Binco, SA & LCS - Bekleidungsladen *BJs Gebrauchtwagen bzw. Sunshine Autos, VC - Autohändler *Blotto's, SA - Accessoiresshop *Burger Shot, SA & LCS - Fastfoodkette *Capital Autos Sales, III & LCS - Autohändler *Cluckin' Bell, SA & LCS - Fastfoodkette *Coc'O'Pops, SA & LCS - Frühstücksflocken *Complete the Look, VC - Bekleidungsladen *CUT, III - Friseur *Didier Sachs, SA & LCS - Bekleidungsladen *Grin, SA - Pille *Happy Blimp, III - Fastfoodkette *Joeys Garage - Autowerkstatt und Lackiererei *Kenjis Casino, III - Casino *Mommas Restaurante, III & LCS - Restaurante *Mr. Wongs Wäscherei - Wäscherei *Pay'n'Spray, III, VC, SA & LCS - Lackiererei *Paulie's, LCS - Bordell *Pilgrim's Pantry, LCS - Restaurant *PÖNS, III - Bekleidungsladen *Punk Noodles, III & LCS - Nudelgerichteverkäufer *Ranch, SA & LCS - Bekleidungsladen *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts, VC, SA & LCS - Donutshop *Sex Club Seven, III, SA & LCS - Bordell *Spit Roast - Restaurant *Starfish Resort und Casino - Hotel und Casino *Supa Save!, III & SA - Supermarkt *The Big Shot Casino, LCS - Casino *tw@ internet.c@fe, III & LCS - Internetcafé *Wang Cars, SA - Autohändler *Well-Stacked Pizza Co., VC & SA - Fastfoodkette *ZIP, III, VC, SA & LCS - Bekleidungsladen Fernsehen, Kino, Theater & Musicals *69th Street, III - Musical *Badfellas, III - Film *Bad T und Theo, LCS - Serie *Doll House, LCS - Bordell *Exploder Evacuator Teil 2, VC - Film *Fannie, III - Theatervorstellung *Half-Cocked, III - Film *Heavy Weapons, LCS - Film *In the Future there will be Robots, VC - Theatervorstellung *Just the Five of Us, VC - Serie *Kiss me, Yardie!, LCS - Musical *Knife after Dark, VC - Film *Kronos, SA & LCS - Uhrenhersteller *Law, SA - Serie *Let me Bounce!, LCS - Film *Liberty City Survivor, III & LCS - Reality-Show *Love Fist - Konzert *L.S. Backdoor, LCS - Film *Marcos Bistro, III, VC, SA & LCS - Restaurant *My five Uncles, SA - Serie *Page³ Bookstore, LCS - Buchladen *Pirates in Men's Pants, III - Musical *Rats, III - Musical *Saturday Night Beaver, III - Musical *Soldiers of Misfortune, III & VC - Film *SWAPMEET, LCS - Serie *Tally-Ho, LCS - Musical *The Bloody Choppers Live, III & VC - Konzert *The Liberty King, LCS - Musical *The Mainframe, LCS - Film *The Third Leg, LCS - Theatervorstellung *The Tunnel, III - Film *Top Down City, III - Film *Up a dark Alley, III - Film *Weasel, SA & LCS - Fernsehsender *Wingding, LCS - Musical *Yuppy and the Alien, VC - Serie Produkte *Blox, VC - Bakterienvernichtungsmittel *Castrodone, SA - Haarwuchsmittel *CocoFiz *Degenatron, VC - Spielekonsole *Djinny *Domesto-Bot, VC - Haushaltsroboter *Dormatron, III - Abnehmdecke *Eddie's, III, VC & LCS - Klempner (?) *Endurodon *Equanox, III - Wach-Bleib-Mittel *Exploder Survival Knife, VC - Taschenmesser *eXsorbeo, SA & LCS - Spielekonsole *Facari Film, SA - Filmband *FunCola, III - Getränk *Kuchen, SA - Kuchen *Learn Redneck, VC - Sprachlernprogramm *Giggle Cream, VC - Desert *Orgasmobar *Oxipure *PerkUp *Pit Bomb, VC - Deospray *Pogo the Monkey, III - Videospiel *Punk Noodles, III & LCS - Nudelgerichte *RAILS, LCS - Frühstücksflocken *Redwood Cigarettes, SA - Zigaretten *Renegade, SA - Kölnischwasser *Salivex, SA & LCS - Speichel *Sissy Sprits, VC - Haarmittel *Soda, III, VC & SA - Getränk *Sooth, SA - Hustenmedizin *Sooth Junior, SA - Kinder-Hustenmedizin *SPANK, III - Droge *Sprunk, VC, SA & LCS - Getränk *Stalker's, III - Getränk *Sweat, SA - Kölnischwasser *Think your Way to Success, VC - Selbsthilfeprogramm *Vivisection, LCS - Brett- und Videospiel *Zoom Zoom Rundfunk *Bounce FM, SA - Radiosender *Chatterbox FM, III & LCS - Radiosender *CSR 103.9, SA - Radiosender *Double Clef FM, III & LCS - Radiosender *Emotion 98.3, VC - Radiosender *Fever 105, VC - Radiosender *Flash, LCS - Radiosender *Flash FM, VC - Radiosender *Flashback FM, III & LCS - Radiosender *Game Radio, III - Radiosender *Head Radio, III & LCS - Radiosender *K-Chat, VC - Radiosender *K-DST "The Dust" - SA - Radiosender *K-Jah, III, LCS - Radiosender *K-Jah Radio West, SA - Radiosender *K-Rose, SA - Radiosender *Liberty City Free Radio, LSC - Radiosender *LibertySoulFM, III - Radiosender *Lips 106, III & LCS - Radiosender *Master Sounds FM, SA - Radiosender *MSX 98, LCS - Radiosender *MSX FM, III - Radiosender *Playback FM, SA - Radiosender *Purser - Band *Radio del Mundo, LCS - Radiosender *Radio Espantoso, VC - Radiosender *Radio Los Santos, SA - Radiosender *Radio X, SA - Radiosender *Rise FM, III & LCS - Radiosender *Rudy La Fontaine, LCS - Band *SF-UR, SA - Radiosender *Sunshine Shine, LCS - Band *The Liberty Jam, LCS - Radiosender *V-Rock, VC - Radiosender *Vice City Public Radio, VC - Radiosender *Wave 103, VC - Radiosender *West Coast Talk Radio, SA - Radiosender *Wildstyle "Pirate Radio", VC - Radiosender Unbekannt *Gasoline, III *Hardon, III, SA & LCS *ITE, III *Jazz, III *MNKY, III *oK, III *OR-Bit, III *Orve, III & LCS *Radio Active, III *Signora Grande Italian Boutique, III & LC *Super '74, III *Taiko, III *YFBC™, III